Beck
'Beck '''is the main protagonist in the game ''Mighty No. 9. He is Number 9 in a line of robots created by Dr. White. Beck is also partners with Call. Appearance Beck's current appearance is blue, black, and white. A white, circular collar with a small, blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armour. White on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He has green eyes giving him an enthusiastic and determined look, his helmet is dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and has fingerless gloves. Beck's iconic signature depicts him saluting. It has also been mentioned in the recent August Development Update , that Beck is about 150 cm (around 4"9') in height. Background Beck is the youngest member of the popular Battle Colosseum team, the “Mighty Numbers”. Unlike his siblings, he wasn’t created with combat efficiency in mind, his timidity always slow them down on the battlefield, and thus was the weakest link to the team but inside him lies a hidden power. Unaffected by a virus outbreak (alongside Call) that caused robots and his siblings to go berserk, Beck is now entrusted to the future of all humanity. Abilities and Design Beck is known to have an arm cannon that shoots to destroy or stun his foes and absorbs the Xel by dashing into them while stunned. He is also known to be able to use the Xel from his enemies (both common enemies and bosses) to transform and use their weapons from the Mighty Robots or temporarily use powers from common enemies. Development The start of Beck's development, the team designed to give an overall cute vibe but with eyes that showed a strong will. While Kimo Kimo was working on Beck's design, Imaeda put together documents and filling in details about Beck and the world of Mighty No. 9 to provide help with the design process. They decided that the world of Mighty No. 9 revolved around "xel" technology. As of the November Update, the colour of Beck's light grey armour was changed to a dazzling white. An explanation was given by Director Koji Imaeda, stating that "as a protagonist that could absorb the abilities of his siblings and take on various forms, our image of his appropriate colour shifted from “neutrality” to “containing all possibilities”... and since white is a combination of all colours of light, we felt that would actually suit his character better!". Trivia *Beck shares his Japanese Voice Actor with Nova, the main antagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt. *Beck is often compared to Mega Man as his successor: ** Both are designed by Keiji Inafune. **Both wear helmets and armour with blue colouring. **Both use weapons from their enemies. **Both use a standard arm cannon while starting out. **Both are robots that look like human children. **They both have a friend, whose name, if put after their name. Is a pun, Rock (Mega Man's original name) and Roll, and Beck and Call. *Mega Man and Beck do, however, share some key differences:\ **Unlike Mega Man (and Mega Man X) who are usually pacifists, Beck is not against violence despite being timid. **Mega Man is blue and cyan all over while Beck is blue, black, and has three shades of grey (the light grey on his body is changed to white). **Mega Man has a much simpler art style, while Beck's is more complex and detailed. **Beck can completely transform into his weapons, while Mega Man simply wields them, changing colour. **Beck also can steal weapons from common enemies in addition to bosses. **Beck is made out of the Xel, rather than conventional mechanical parts. Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Mighty No. 9 Category:Playable Characters